I don't know why I still love you
by x l p e r f e c t l x
Summary: What if Phoebe and Ross never found Chandler and Monica and Chandler never got married? please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

**Monica and Chandler never got married because Ross never found Chandler. Monica was pregnant and so was Rachel. Ross and Rachel live together and are together. **

* * *

"Sweetie your going to have to let mommy sleep one of these days." Monica smiled as she picked up her crying 8 month old son, David. "Someone needs a diaper change." Monica laughed and put her son on the changing table and changed his diaper. She carried him into the living room. Monica looked around and then out the window. Ross was rocking Emma, his 7 month old baby, back and forth. She smiled and then looked down at her son. "I wish I had someone to rock you in the middle of the night." She kissed the top of his head and walked into her room. She gently placed him on her bed and lay down next to him and looked at him. Monica smiled as he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Say Dada Emma say Dada." Ross looked at Emma and bounced her on his knee. 

Rachel was holding David. "No sweetie say mama."

"Say dada Emma say dada." Ross said making funny faces.

"Dada." David said looking at Ross.

Ross and Rachel stopped and looked at each other. Then looked at David. "That's a good boy." Ross smiled at him and then gave Rachel a look.

Monica walked over and took David from Rachel and gave him a bottle. "Did he just say dada?"

"Yea..."

"Dada." David said banging his stuffed animal up and down.

"Oh my god.. I have to find David a daddy!"

"Sweetie it's ok. He doesn't even know what he's say." Rachel stroked Monica's back.

"Sooner or later he will know what he's saying. What do I do?"

"See Ross.. you should have just said mama."

"You just wanna win the bet." Ross shook his head.

"What do I do you guys? Should I.."

"Monica.. David doesn't know what he's saying... Just add vid if he keeps saying it.."

"Yea.. yea you're right..." Monica picked David up and put him in his play pen. "David needs to know his dad.."

"Joey and I are his dads."

"He will want to know his real dad when he gets older.. maybe .. should I go to Chandler.. and tell him?"

"You are not going to tell that bastard about David."

Rachel took Emma and put her in the playpen next to David. "Chandler is David's dad.. and it's not like he knew.."

"He left Rach. That is just not forgivable. Look I know David should have a dad.. but that is what Joey and I are here for. He doesn't need Chandler."

"David's going to want to know his father when he gets older. What am I gonna say?"

"You're going to tell him that Joey is his real father."

"I can't do that.. I mean I should at least tell Chandler."

"You really want to get hurt by him again Mon?"

"This isn't about me. It's about David. David should know Chandler."

"What if Chandler doesn't want to know David."

* * *

"Do you have all of the things that David needs?" Monica looked through David's bag. 

"Monica. I know what I'm doing. Don't worry. David's gonna be fine. You just enjoy the day. Oh yea.. Rachel wanted you to go to a spa. So she made an appointment for you at around 12. You're gonna be there the whole day. You're gonna get the full treatment. You deserve it. Here's the card with everything on it." Joey handed Monica a card and took the bag away from Monica and put it onto his shoulder.

"Ok.. Bye sweetie." Monica kissed his cheek and put him into his stroller. "Have fun with uncle Joey." She kissed him one more time and looked at Joey. "Do not use my son to pick up women. Am I clear?"

Joey's face dropped. "Fine... " He took the stroller and started pushing David. "Wave bye to mommy."

Monica smiled and waved. "Bye sweetie." She giggled when she saw David wave back. It was the first day she really had to herself. She was always either working or taking care of David. When David would fall asleep she would start exercising to get back into shape. She looked around the apartment. It was a mess. She hadn't really had time to clean up since David was born. It wasn't a complete mess. Just not Monica clean.

* * *

Monica felt really relaxed after her day at the spa. It was nice. She stopped a cab and got in. "Central Perk please." The driver drove away. Monica looked out the window. "Stop... " She paid the driver and got out. She looked up at the building in front of her. She took a deep breathe and walked in.She knocked on the door in front of her and stepped back and waited for the door to open. 

"Monica?"

"Hi.." She said quietly. There he was... He looked just like he did the last time he saw her.

"What umm... what are you.. doing here?"

"I need to umm.."

"You wanna come in?" Chandler asked opening the door wider.

Monica politely smiled and walked in. She looked around and noticed it was a very clean, nice place. It was pretty big. "Wow... this place is great."

"Yea thanksI love it.. The perfect apartment. I got to make all the decisions. So what's up?"

"I have totalk to you about something.."

Chandler gave Monica an awkward "..The wedding? Monica I'm.."

"No.. no not about that.."

"Oh.. ok."

"I umm.. I have a son."

"Oh.. you umm.. you do?"

"You're the father.."

Chandler closed his eyes and opened them again. "Wow... are you sure?"

"I'm positive." She nodded. "Hisname is David and he's 8 months old.. the cutest baby in the world. "

"Really?"

"Yea.. look I just really wanted to tell you... he said Dada...this morning and I mean you don't... need to see him or anything.. I just... needed to tell you becauseI'm going to tell him about you."

Chandler sat there silently looking at the floor. "You know you don't look like you had a baby 8 months ago.. Ican't believe this... I..." He ran his hands through his hair. He took adeep breathe and sat up. He looked at Monica. "Can Isee him?"

"Sure..."

"Is he here?"

"No.. he's spending the day with Joey."

"He is?"

"Yea.. you can come by tomorr.."

"Sweetie I'm here!" A brunette said coming through the door.

"Hey honey.." Chandler smiled and got up to peck her on the cheek.

She looked at Monica and gave hera big smile. "Hi. I'm Holly."

"Hi. I'm Monica." Monica smiled awkwardly trying really hard to not cry. "I'm gonna go."

"Oh no.Please finish.I'm gonna go change." She smiled peck Chandler on the lips. "If you do leave. Bye Monica." She flashed Monica a smile and walked ran into a room.

"She's pretty." Monica smiled.

"Yea she's gorgeous." Chandler smiled and watched the door.

"She seems nice.." Monica watched him.

"The best heart.." His smilegrew.

"Well.. I better go. Joey will probably be home soon."

"So tomorrow?"

"Sure.." She nodded.

"Thanks for telling me.."

"No problem." She smiled. "You should probably get to your girlfriend.. she might get mad."

"Oh no. No she won't. She's not a very jealous person.. "

Monica nodded. "Well I'll see you tomorrow." Monica smiled and walked out

* * *

**So how is this? Like it so far? Hope so. Please review!There's this one story that I keep trying to write but I keep thinking of other things to write.. I've been thinking about it for a long time now.. but anyway.. how was this story? I hate naming stories.. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. I don't know why I still love you 2

Monica got out of the cab and wiped the tears off her face. She took a mirror out of her purse and plastered a smile on her face. She walked into her building and up to her apartment. "Hey you guys!"

"Hey!" Rachel smiled putting Emma's bottle down. "So I'm guessing you had a good time at the spa?"

"It was great." Monica hung her purse up. "Thank you so much Rach.. where's my David?"

"He's sleeping.." Rachel smiled and pointed to his room. "Well I better get going.. you want me to watch David for the night? So you get a whole day of relaxing?"

"No it's alright. Thanks Rach. Bye Emma." Monica kissed Emma's cheek and walked into David's room. He was sitting in his crib sucking on a pacifier. His big blue eyes were open and looking at Monica. His pacifier fell out of his mouth and he stretched his arms out signaling for Monica to pick him up. "Hi baby. You miss me?" Monica smiled picking David up and planted a kiss on his chubby cheek. "What are you doing up?"

"Da."

"You want your dada? You get to see him tomorrow. You're gonna love him.. I know I do..." Monica whispered

* * *

"No Davey please don't cry." Phoebe said rocking him back and forth. "Please your mommy is still in the shower we have no milk for you.." Phoebe grabbed a pacifier and tried to give it to him. But he continued to cry. 

"Maybe he needs a diaper change." Rachel said putting a piece of fruit in her mouth.

"I checked."

"Did you check the fridge for milk?" Ross asked as he put a hat on Emma's head.

"Of course I did!"

"Here bring him to me." Rachel said holding out her arms.

"I don't think you're going to be any different Rach."

"Well he hasn't seen you for about a week.. maybe he's forgotten who you are." She said as Phoebe put David in her arms. "Hi Davey." David immediately stopped crying.

"WHAT? No." Phoebe said taking David away making him cry again. "David. Do you not remember your auntie Phoebe? I was only gone for a week kid!"

"Sing to him. He loves your singing." Joey got up to get some juice.

"Great idea Joey!" Phoebe sat down on the couch with David still crying. "Smelly cat smelly cat what are they feeding you..." A smile grew on her face when he stopped crying. "Smelly cat smelly cat it's not your fault."

"Uh." David pointed at Phoebe with a smile on his face.

"You remember me now!" She smiled and kissed the top of his head. There was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Joey said walking towards the door. He opened it and stopped. Without saying a word he slammed the door.

"Who was it?" Ross asked giving Emma to Rachel.

"Nobody important." Joey shook his head and walked back over to his breakfast. There was a knock on the door again.

Ross went over to the door and opened it. He stopped and glared at the person in front of him.

"Told you it was nobody important." Joey said angrily.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ross said narrowing his eyes.

"I came to see David."

Ross began to look nervous. "There's no David." Ross was about to slam the door but Chandler put his foot in between the gap.

"Monica told me."

"Ross what are you doing?" Monica asked as she went over to kiss David's head. "Morning sweetie."

Chandler pushed the door open and looked at Monica who's hair was all wet and was wearing a towel. "Hey."

"Oh hey." Monica smiled. "I didn't know you were coming so early.. "

"I should have called."

"No it's ok. Come in." She politely smiled.

"Hi everyone.." He smiled. "Um... how are you guys?" He asked feeling very uncomfortable. Nobody answered. "This David?" He smiled walking over to Rachel. "He's a uh.. wearing pink..Hey buddy.."

"This isn't David." Rachel rolled her eyes and walked over to Ross.

"Oh.. I'm sorry... "

"David's over here." Monica smiled picking him up.

"Oh." Chandler smiled. "Not wearing pink."

"That's Emma.. she's Ross and Rachel's.."

"Oh you guys are.." He stopped when he saw them both glaring at him. As if they were going to rip his head off.

"He looks just like you." Monica smiled.

"David doesn't look a think like him." Phoebe shook her head. "He's too cute."

"Maybe you guys should go."

"No.. we're staying." Joey nodded and drank his orange juice.

Chandler looked guiltily at Monica and then at David. "Hey buddy."

"You wanna hold him?"

"Yea. Hold on." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. "Here. I didn't know what to get him.. so I .. got him a $50 gift card..."

Monica laughed.

David reached out for the card and took it away from Chandler. "Da."

Chandler smiled. "He called me da.. "

"He calls everyone that.. it's the only word he knows." Joey said coldly.

"Oh.."

"Here." Monica handed David to Chandler.

"Wow... he's light."

"Duh.. he's a baby stupid." Phoebe rolled her eyes and looked at Rachel.

"Can I speak to you guys in my room?" Monica gave them all a pissed off look and walked into her room. "What the hell do you guys think you're doing?"

"Why the hell is he here?" Rachel pointed out the door.

"He's here to see his son!"

"Why?" Joey said looking mad. "He doesn't deserve to be here!"

"That's my decision. He's the father of my baby. So if I want him to see David then he will. You guys have to stop. If you guys want to be mean to him fine. Just not in front of David. He's probably really scared and you guys are probably just making this hell for him."

"Fine.. we'll leave." Rachel sighed. "But if he hurts you..."

"Me and Ross will kick his ass." Joey interrupted.

"I know it's hard for you guys.. but it's hard for me too. I want David to know Chandler.. I really do.. so please not in front of David."

"It's not like he'll understand." Rachel rolled her eyes and walked out with everyone following her.

When the door closed Monica looked at Chandler. "I'm so sorry.."

"No.. don't be.. I understand." Chandler smiled as he bounced David on his knee making David smile.

Monica watched Chandler for a while and smiled. "Do you mind if I go change?"

"Oh go ahead.. I'll be here." He smiled. David was still holding his card and was about to put it in his mouth when Chandler grabbed his hand. "I don't think you're supposed to put that in your mouth buddy." David tried to pull his hand away and began crying. "Oh no no please don't cry.." Chandler let go of his hand. "Mon is he allowed it put this in his mouth?"

"What?" Monica asked coming out of the room wearing a pair of jeans and a red v neck tee. "No just take it away from him."

"He's gonna cry."

Monica sat on the coffee table. "No David." Monica pulled the card away from his mouth making him cry. Monica got up and walked towards his room.

"Where are you going? You just made him cry! You can't leave me!"

"I'll be back."

"Maybe you should give him a bottle or something."

"He ate about an hour ago. Don't worry I'll be back."

Chandler sat still not knowing what to do. "Oh you liked this." He said bouncing his knee up and down. David's cry began to fade away. "Yea... you like it.." Chandler smiled.

"Come here sweetie." Monica said picking David up. "I'm gonna go get him changed."

"Why'd you go in there?"

"I was gonna get him a pacifier but I realized I have to change him."

"Ok. I'll just sit here and watch TV" Chandler smiled and watched them go into the room. He looked at the coffee table hoping to find the remote and noticed it was a mess that Monica would've never allowed. There were toys, magazines, and books for baby's on the table. He also noticed a few toys on the floor. He turned around to see how messy Monica had turned. There were toys everywhere. On the kitchen table and the floor. He turned back around and found Monica coming out of the room with David. "You sure have kept this place clean."

Monica smiled. "I haven't really had time to clean this place up.." Monica laughed. "I should really... start cleaning. What time do you have to go to work?"

"I have the day off."

* * *

"Mommy we're home." Chandler walked into Monica's apartment carrying David. 

"Hi." Monica smiled and walked over to David. "Did you have fun with your daddy?"

"Yes I did mommy." Chandler said and moved David's mouth with his finger.

Monica laughed and took David from Chandler. "You miss me?" David rested his head on Monica's shoulder. "Someone is tired." Monica smiled stroking the back of his head.

"I have to go.. but thanks for letting me spend the day with David... you have no idea what this meant to me... Today's been the best day." Chandler smiled. "Thank you.."

Monica smiled back at him.

"Bye David." Chandler smiled and kissed the back of his head. "Bye Mon."

"Bye." She smiled and took the diaper bag from Chandler. "You can come whenever you want."

"Really?"

"Yea.." She smiled.

"Great... Ok.. I'll do that." He smiled and walked out.

"Chandler."

He turned around. "Hey.."

"I wanna tell you..." Joey put his hand on his shoulder. "If you make Monica cry.. I will break you in half. Ok?"

"Look Joey.."

"I'm serious. If you hurt Monica I will hurt you. Me and Ross will kick your ass. She's like my little sister and seeing her go through all that pain that she went through for you ... that was hard for all of us. You.. of all people... how could you? You let us all down."

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! How was this chapter? Hope you liked it please review. **


	3. I don't know why I still love you 3

**Oh yea I don't own anyone. Sadly.**

* * *

"Hey." Monica smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm.. well you said come over whenever.." Chandler said feeling a little awkward. "Is it not a good time right now?"

"Oh no. Come in.." Monica said opening the door so he could come in. "I just wasn't really expecting you today."

"Oh.." Chandler looked over at David who was in his stroller. "You guys goin somewhere?" He bent down to play with David's hand.

"I was actually gonna take him over to Ross and Rachel's. Rachel's watching him today while I'm at work."

"Oh. "

"Don't you have to work?" Monica asked putting a couple bottles into the diaper bag.

"No.. Well I do but not til later on tonight."

"You work at night?"

"Yea.. kinda changed my schedule around.. I was hoping to spend time with David. Do you mind if.. I took care of David today? While you're at work?"

"Umm.. ok.. sure." Monica handed Chandler the diaper bag. She looked at her watch. "Oh god. I'm already late for work. Ok.. Umm.. You should give him a bottle in maybe 2/3 hours..."

"I can handle it Monica."

Monica smiled. "Ok.. Well I'll be back at 5:30." She bent and kissed David on the cheek. "I'll see you later sweetheart." She kissed him one more time and stood up. "Ok.. are you sure you'll be ok?"

"I took care of him for a couple hours yesterday.. He's still alive. Don't worry."

"Ok.. Well umm.. just call Rachel if something goes wrong.. you can reach her at Ross' apartment."

"Ok." Chandler nodded.

"Bye sweetie." Monica waved at David and smiled when he waved back. "Bye Chandler." She smiled and left.

"Hey kid.. remember me?" Chandler asked as he took David out of his stroller and walked over to the couch. He put David on his knee and looked at him. "I'm your daddy."

"Dadada." David looked at Chandler. He had big blue eyes that reminded Chandler of Monica.

"Yea.. that's right David. Dada.. that's me." He said pointing to himself.

"Ammasha." David put his fingers into his mouth.

The door opened and Rachel walked in pushing a stroller. "Monica?"

"She just left." Chandler said turning around.

"What? What are you doing here?"

"I'm watching David today. Right buddy?"

"Monica didn't tell me that.."

"Oh... well she was probably gonna call you later."

"Oh.. ok well I'm gonna go. Bye David." Rachel waved.

"You're not gonna stick around?"

"Why would I do that?" Rachel snapped.

"I .. I thought maybe we could.. talk or something."

"There's nothing to talk to you about."

"Come on Rachel. Please.."

"You can't just expect us to be friends because you came back. Chandler you know how hard it was on us when you left? Especially Monica... She was pregnant and you left..."

"I didn't know she was pregnant!" Chandler yelled making David cry. "Oh no David.. It's ok." Chandler said rocking him. "Shhh it's ok.. I'm sorry. Shhh.." David's cry slowly began to fade away.

"It doesn't matter.. you left.. How could you? I thought you loved her!"

"I do ..." Chandler sighed. "I did love her..."

"You know I've never seen Monica the way she was when you left.. none of us have ever seen Monica like that. She loved you so much." Rachel felt guilty for yelling at Chandler. Even though he probably deserved it.. it made her feel awful. "I'm sorry.."

"You shouldn't be."

"I know but you know.. So how long are you gonna stick around for?"

"When I held David for the first time yesterday.. I had this amazing.. weird feeling inside. I'm gonna be here... for the rest of his life.. I already missed so much... I wanna be here with him everyday.. I'm gonna see him everyday." Chandler said playing with his hand. "I'm gonna make it up to Monica.. all those days that I wasn't there.. I'm gonna make it up to her."

"How are you gonna make it up?"

"I don't know... Rach.."

"What?"

"Is there anyway we can be friends again? I really miss you.. I miss all of you actually."

Rachel smiled and took his hand. "We missed you too... but it'll take time for us to be friends again."

Chandler nodded.

"The rest of the guys.. well.. I don't know about them.. they pretty much hate you."

"I know. So.. you wanna introduce me to your daughter?"

"She's sleeping.." Rachel smiled and took the blanket off of the stroller.

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you."

* * *

Monica walked into her apartment exhausted. She hung up her purse and coat. Chandler wasn't sitting on the couch or in the kitchen. She walked into David's room and looked around. He wasn't there either. She looked for a note from Chandler but didn't find one. She grabbed her purse and her coat and walked down to Central Perk. "Hey you guys.. have you seen Chandler?"

"Yea I saw him this morning." Rachel said sipping her cup of coffee.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know honey.."

"I should go to his apartment. I'll see you guys later." Monica left.

"Do you guys think you'll ever be friends with Chandler again?" Rachel asked closing the magazine she was reading and plopping it onto the table. There was an awkward silence.

Joey shrugged. "I don't know.. why?"

"I was talking to him today.. And I told him that in time we'll be friends again.. I think he's really sorry for leaving."

"Why'd he leave?" Phoebe took a sip of her tea.

"He didn't say.. but he really wants all of us to forgive him.. I mean if Monica can... we can too."

"The only reason Monica forgives him is because she secretly hopes he'll come back to her." Phoebe put her cup down on the table.

"Monica wouldn't get back together with Chandler."

"Yes she would. She loves him so much."

"Yea but she wouldn't marry him. I mean he left her." Joey said with his mouth filled with cake.

"Joey!" Phoebe glared at him and wiped off his spit. "She wants him back. Why else would she still have her engagement ring?"

"Because she has the right to keep it." Rachel crossed her arms.

"Yea but why would she still be wearing it?"

"She does not wear her engagement ring."

"Yes she does. It's on that chain around her neck."

"Ross you haven't said anything.." Joey said wiping his face with his napkin.

"I will never be Chandler's friend again. And they won't get back together." Ross shook his head and left.

* * *

Monica knocked on Chandler's door. The door opened and there was Chandler. "Hey Mon. Come in."

"Where's David?"

"In the kitchen with Holly." He walked her over to the kitchen. Holly was playing peek-a-boo with David making him laugh. "Hey Holl.. Monica's here."

"Hi." Holly said with a huge smile. "David is such a sweetheart!" She said kissing him on the cheek. "He's the cutest baby I've ever seen! He looks so much like Chandler."

"Thank you. Hi sweetie." Monica waved at David and walked over to him. "You miss mommy?" Monica took him away from Holly.

"Do you think that umm.. David could spend the night here? I mean we're not busy or anything..."

"Um.. you know what? I don't think it's a good idea." Monica shook her head. "It's a little too soon.. and David can't sleep if I'm not there."

"What do you mean? He sleeps fine.. He took 2 naps today."

"Yea but that was during the day.. at night he can't.."

"Ok.." Chandler nodded and handed Monica his diaper bag. "Maybe another time.."

"Yea."

"Alright.. well I'll see you later kid." Chandler smiled and held out his hand. "High five." David slapped his hand and Chandler kissed him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yea..We were thinking about taking him to the zoo."

"Oh.. actually.. tomorrow's my day off so you don't have to.. I'm sure you guys have things to."

"No it's ok.. we don't mind." Holly smiled and hugged Chandler's arm.

"Ok.." Monica faked a smile. She really didn't like Holly. She was too perfect. She was skinny, tall, she had long brown hair and green eyes. She was pretty well dressed and seemed just.. too perfect. "Well we better get going. Bye." Monica said as she left.

"Bye Davey!" Holly waved.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! How was this? Hopefully good. Please review!**


	4. I don't know why I still love you 4

"Hey." Chandler said coming into Monica's apartment pushing David's stroller which had tons of bags hanging from it.

"Hey." Monica smiled. "You guys have fun at the zoo?"

"Yep."

"Wow.. did you buy the whole zoo?"

Chandler laughed.

"Where's Holly?"

"She had to work."

"Oh."

"Something smells amazing."

"Made dinner. Want to stay?"

"I'd love to." Chandler smiled and took David out of his stroller and set him on a blanket on the floor.

"Great." Monica looked at her watch. "Did you give David his bottle?"

"I tried an hour ago he didn't want it."

"Ok well I'm gonna go give David a bottle. "

"Ok. I'm gonna go to the bathroom... I touched some very questionable things at the zoo."

"Ok." Monica laughed. She grabbed a bottle out of the fridge and picked David up. She walked into David's room, sat down on the rocking chair and put the bottle into his mouth. She smiled at him as he sucked on the bottle. It felt like she hadn't seen him in a long time. His eyes slowly closed and he stopped sucking on the bottle. She took the bottle, set it on the dresser and gently set him in his crib. "Night sweetie." She whispered and took the bottle and walked outside.

"He sleeping?"

"Yea." Monica smiled and set the bottle on the coffee table.

"He loved the elephants." Chandler laughed.

"Really?"

"Yea... haven't you taken him to the zoo?"

Monica shook her head. "I was planning on taking him.."

"Oh... oh you don't.. you don't mind that I took him do you?"

"No.. no it's fine." Monica smiled. "So you ready for dinner?"

Chandler nodded and sat down.

Monica served the food and sat down.

Chandler twirled his spaghetti and put it into his mouth. "Oh my god."

"Hot?"

"So good.."

"It's spaghetti." Monica laughed.

"It's so good... Haven't had spaghetti like this in a long time.."

"You don't like Holly's spaghetti?"

"She's not the best cook." Chandler laughed. "She makes a mean grilled cheese though."

Monica laughed. "What does she do for a living?"

"She's a real estate agent."

"Oh really?"

"Yea.."

"So how long have you guys been together?"

"9 months."

"Wow.. that's a long time." Monica sipped her water.

"Yea..." Chandler looked up at Monica. "We really don't have to talk about this.."

"It's ok.. I'd like to know about you guys.. I mean you're going to be around.. so.."

"Right.."

* * *

Monica walked into the apartment. 

"Hey Mon!" Rachel said coming out of the bathroom.

"You look nice.. we're are you going?"

"Girls night out." Rachel smiled and smoothed out her low cut pale green dress.

"With Phoebe?"

"Yep.. and you."

"What?"

"Phoebe and I are taking you out!" Rachel smiled and took Monica's hand and lead her to her room. "Go change."

"No.. no Rach.. I'm not really feeling like a girls night out. I have to get David.."

"No Chandler's gonna watch him.. Don't worry you'll be home by 9."

"Rachel no."

"Monica it's been a while since you've had fun and gone out with us. It's time to start living. I mean Chandler's there to watch David.. Ok? Come on go change.. something sexy."

Monica rolled her eyes and walked into the room.

"Hey is Mon home yet?" Phoebe came into the apartment with her hair down in a pair of jeans and a chiffon halter top.

"Yea she's getting ready."

Monica came out of her room wearing jeans and a black tee.

Rachel gave Monica a look. "I know you don't think that's sexy."

"It's the only sexy thing I have."

"If you think that you're getting out of this by using this lame excuse.. nice try." Rachel grabbed Monica's arm and walked into the room.

"Ok ok I'll change into something sexy.. " Monica said standing in front of the closet.

"Move." Rachel said pushing Monica aside. She stopped and turned to Monica. "Why do you still have Chandler's clothes?"

"I haven't.. really had time to clean it out."

"You said you gave it all away."

"I lied.. I didn't .. have time."

Rachel shook her head and took the chain out from under Monica's shirt. There it was.. her sapphire and diamond engagement ring. She looked at Monica who looked like she was ready to start crying. She turned around and grabbed a black strapless dress. "Here sweetie.. I'll see you outside." Rachel gave a small smile. She wrapped her arms around Monica and gave her a big hug and left the room. "You're right.. she does want him back." Rachel sighed and grabbed her silver clutch off the table.

* * *

"I'll have some wine." Phoebe smiled. 

"Me too."

"I'll have some water."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "She'll have a glass of wine too. Thank you."

"So see any guys you like Mon?"

Monica looked around. "No... "

"Come on Mon.."

"Look at Mr. Hottie sitting over there." Rachel smiled.

"He's looking at you Mon."

"No he's not."

"He's coming over here!" Rachel whispered.

"Hi."

"Hi." Phoebe and Rachel smiled.

"I'm Sean." He said holding his hand out to Monica.

"I'm Monica." She smiled. He was cute. He had brown hair and eyes. It looked like he was fit.

"So umm.. do you have a boyfriend? or husband?"

Monica shook her head. "No."

"Ok.. umm... well you want to go out sometime?"

"I don't.."

"She'd love to." Phoebe but in.

He looked to Monica.

Monica smiled and nodded. "I'd love to."

"Great."

"Here's her number." Rachel scribbled a number on a napkin. "We have to go."

"Ok.. umm.. can I call you tomorrow?"

"Yea.." Monica smiled and stood up.

"Bye Monica."

"Bye Sean."

When they got outside Phoebe and Rachel started squealing.

"What the hell is wrong with you 2 tonight?"

"We got you a date!" Rachel smiled and clapped her hands.

"I really don't want to."

"Come on Monica. He's cute!"

"So what? I'm not.. ready."

"Whatever. You've been single for almost 2 years Monica."

"I have a son and I'm busy."

"Time to move on Monica."

Monica cell phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Monica?"

"Yes.."

"This is Sean."

"Oh.. hi.."

"I'm sorry I couldn't wait until tomorrow to call you."

"Oh no it's ok.."

"You want to go out tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night?"

'Yea. If you're not busy."

Monica looked at Phoebe and Rachel who had huge smiles on their faces. "Yea.. tomorrow night sounds.. sounds good." Monica nodded and hung up.

* * *

Monica walked out of her room putting some earrings on. She was wearing a strapless red chiffon dress that Rachel wanted her to wear. "Hey Chandler." 

"Hey.." Chandler said looking at his hands.

"Yea.. I just put him down." Monica looked at him and sensed something strange. "You ok?"

"Yea.. I'm fine.. When's your date?"

"In like 30 minutes."

"Oh.. Have fun."

Monica sat on the couch next to Chandler. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Chandler crossed his arms. "I'm tired."

Monica sighed and sat there waiting for him to answer.

"Holly and I broke up."

"What? Why?"

"She's moving to California.. and we don't wanna deal with the whole... long distance... and I can't move because I wanna be here with David."

"I'm so sorry." Monica grabbed the phone and the pad on the table and started dialing.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm canceling my date."

"What? No Monica.. no. Please you don't have to."

"You need a friend right now. Hey Sean... I'm sorry.. I can't do the date tonight... yea... I'm sorry... yea.. another time would be great. Ok... bye." Monica hung up the phone and put it on the table.

"I'm sorry.. "

"Don't worry.. I didn't really want to go on the date."

"Ugly?"

"No... I just.. didn't feel like it."

"Well you look beautiful." Chandler smiled.

"Thank you."

"I'm tired." Chandler yawned. "I didn't sleep all night."

"So when did this happen?"

"After you picked up David Holly came home... and umm.. told me.. and we talked all night."

"Oh.. "

* * *

Monica opened her eyes and saw Chandler looking at her. She had probably fallen asleep while they were talking. She looked at her watch 9:28. "I'm sorry did I fall asleep?" 

"We both did.." He said staring into her eyes. They looked different. They weren't the eyes he used to stare into everyday. They were missing something. He kissed the top of her head.

Monica looked into his eyes. She kissed him on the cheek.

He kissed her on the nose.

She slowly leaned in and waited for a response.

Chandler leaned the rest of the way and passionately kissed her. He picked her up and took her into the bedroom still kissing.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! Hope you guys liked this! Please review!**


	5. I don't know why I still love you 5

Monica opened her eyes and smiled. There Chandler was lying in bed next to her. The way it was supposed to be everyday. She smiled and kissed the side of his lips making him wake up. "Sorry." She whispered.

"Morning." Chandler whispered.

"Morning."

"What time is it?" Chandler yawned and looked at the clock. "7:46. I better get going."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to help Holly pack." Chandler said getting out of bed. "She's leaving tomorrow."

"Oh. You gonna come by later?"

Chandler shook his head. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok." Monica smiled.

"Bye." He smiled and walked out of the room. He opened the door to David's room and walked in. David was sitting in his crib playing with his toes. "Hey kid." Chandler smiled and picked him up. "What are you doin?" He smiled and kissed David's cheek. "Well Daddy's gonna go. So I'll see you tomorrow. Ok?"

"Ahssshh." David said biting his finger.

"Come on lets get you to your mommy." Chandler smiled and walked into Monica's room. "Look who's up."

Monica opened her arms and smiled as Chandler placed David onto her lap. "Hi honey." Monica kissed the top of David's head. She looked up at Chandler who was smiling at David. This is how it's supposed to be Monica thought.

"Ok.. so I'm gonna go. And I'll see you guys later." Chandler winked and left.

A huge smile spread across her face. She hadn't smiled like that in a very long time. Monica got up and walked into the kitchen. "You hungry Davey?" Monica opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle and gave it to David.

"Hey Mon." Rachel said smiling really big. "So..."

Monica smiled. "So what?"

Rachel's eyes grew. "You had sex with him! Oh my god! Was the date that great! Thank me later."

"I didn't sleep with him." Monica rolled her eyes.

"Liar. You are so happy."

"I didn't sleep with Sean."

"Oh... but the date was good?"

"Umm.. well... I actually... didn't go on the date." Monica bit her lip.

"WHAT! Why?"

"Chandler and Holly broke up." Monica said excitedly.

"Oh no Monica... you're kidding me. You stayed home to try and get Chandler back? He left you Mon.. why do you want him back?"

"Chandler and I.. did get back together."

"You did?" Rachel gave Monica a funny look.

"Well.. not officially.. but we had sex.. and I mean... we should be together. We have David. And it's just right."

"What do you mean not officially?"

"Well we didn't really talk about it but... I mean.. we are going to get back together." Monica smiled.

* * *

Chandler walked into Monica's apartment a little nervous. 

"Hey." Monica smiled.

"Hey."

"We need to talk." Monica smiled.

"Yea.. we do." Chandler shook his head and sat on the couch next to her.

"Ok..." Monica swallowed and looked at him. "Ok.. Umm.. Chandler... Will you marry me?"

Chandler's eyes widened. "What?"

"We've been engaged before.. and this time the wedding can be bigger and better... and we have David.. and we love each other.. it's perfect." Monica smiled and held his hand.

Chandler slowly pulled his hand away. "No.. I'm sorry."

"Oh.." Monica said disappointed. "Um... why?" Monica asked trying not to cry.

"I'm engaged to Holly.."

Monica couldn't hold it in any longer and tears were falling from her cheeks. "I thought you broke up! You said that you guys.."

"We got back together yesterday."

"What about the other night?"

"That didn't mean anything... I was vulnerable and.. I was sad. I was tried.. I don't know why I did it.. but I did and I'm sorry if you thought it was..."

"But she's moving. Are you leaving too?"

"We're gonna figure it out. We're getting married in about 3 months."

"3 months?"

"Yea.. we set a date last night.. we don't want a big fancy wedding.. just friends and family. We just.. wanna be married."

Monica scratched the top of her head.

"Mon..." He handed her a tissue. "I'm sorry."

"So are you going to like... leave? And not see David anymore?"

"No of course not.. I.. I don't know what's gonna happen but... I know I'm gonna be there for David."

Monica wiped the tears off her face. "I'm sorry." She looked at him for a while before crying again.

Chandler pulled Monica into a hug. "I promise you'll find someone." He whispered.

Monica gently pushed him away and looked into his eyes. "So you don't love me?"

Chandler looked away. "I uh... I don't.." Chandler sighed. "I..." He couldn't say it. As hard as he tried he couldn't. "Is David here?"

Monica shook her head. "He's with Rachel... You should go.." Monica tucked some hair behind her ears.

"Are you gonna be ok?"

"Don't worry about it." Monica forced a smile. "Go be with your fiancee."

Chandler stared at Monica for a while and stood up. "I'll see you later."

Monica watched as Chandler left. The second the door closed she began to bawl.

* * *

"Monica!" Ross called as he set David in his playpen. "Mon you home?" 

Monica looked up and quickly wiped the tears off her face. She grabbed a small mirror and looked at herself. Her eyes and nose were red. She looked horrible. "Yea I'm in here.. I'll be out in a sec." Monica got up and opened the door. "Hey."

"Hey... what happened?"

"Nothing." Monica smiled. "I've got a cold.. That's why I told Rachel to take David for the day. Thanks for bringing him back." Monica walked over to David and waved at him. "Hi David."

"You feeling better?"

"Yea.. a lot better."

"You want me to take David for the night? I'm sorry but you look awful."

"No. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Aren't you gonna give it to David?"

"I don't thinkI will. Thanks Ross."

"No problem. You need any soup? I'll go pick you up some."

"No. Ross... seriously. I'm fine."

"If you say so. Ok well I gotta go. Bye buddy. Bye Monica."

"Bye." Monica smiled and picked David up as Ross left. "You have fun?"

"Daa."

Monica's smile faded away. "Yea..."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. How was that? hope you liked it. please review.**


	6. I don't know why I still love you 6

Monica yawned as she walked out of David's room with David in one arm. "Hey." Monica said sitting on the couch. It had been about a week since the whole proposal thing. Monica was fine. She was over it... well not over it.. She just didn't think about it. Chandler came over as he always did. Ross, Joey and Phoebe didn't notice anything different.

"Is Chandler going to come by and pick David up today?" Joey bit into a chocolate donut.

"No. Why?"

"I have something for him."

"What?" Monica asked rubbing her head.

"I found a video and it was labeled Chandler.. so I figured it was his."

"What's on it?"

"I don't know."

"I'll give it to him when he comes by." Monica picked David up and walked over to the table.

"Hey David!" Joey smiled and held out his hand for a high five. David looked at Joey and slapped his hand. "Yea buddy!" David began reaching for Joey's donut. "No."

Monica laughed and handed David to Ross. "I'm gonna go shower." The phone rang and Monica picked it up. "Hello? Hi... No I'm not working today.. Yea.. ok. Ok.. I'll see you tomorrow." Monica hung up the phone and looked at Joey. "Chandler's coming by tomorrow."

"Alright. Here." Joey slid the video across the table.

"Put it on the tv."

"Ok."

* * *

"I'm so tired." 

"Anything exciting going on tonight?" One of the waitresses asked Monica as she took off her chef hat.

Monica laughed. "No. I'm just gonna pick up my son and spend the night with him."

"So you're gonna be even more tired." She laughed.

"No.. he's a good baby. I look forward spending time with him.. As tired as he makes me.. I just.. love to be around him. I look forward to leaving work to be with him."

"That's sweet. Well I have to go.. I'll see you next week." She smiled. "I'm locking up tonight."

"Ok. Bye." Monica smiled and left. Monica got into a taxi and sat patiently looking out the window as the driver drove to Chandler's. When they got there Monica walked into Chandler's apartment. "Chandler." She called.

"Hey Monica." Holly smiled.

"Hey."Monica walked over to Holly and took David from Holly making him cry. "Sweetie what's wrong?" She asked sitting down on a chair and bounced him on her knee. His cry began to grow louder. "Oh Honey." Monica held him closer and rocked him. "Sweetie it's mommy."

"That's weird he was fine a second ago." Holly took David and he immediately stopped crying.

Chandler looked at Monica. And wished that Holly never touched him.

Monica stood up and took David back but he screamed even louder. Her heart dropped and she gave him back to Holly. Monica looked at Chandler, who could see that she was hurt, and then back at David who was now giggling because Holly was tickling him.

Chandler walked over to Holly. "Hey David it's time to go home buddy." Chandler took David from Holly. "It's time to go home with your mommy." Chandler handed David to Monica. David was fine until he looked at Monica and began crying.

Monica bounced him around. "Baby it's me.. mommy. Shhhh.." She stroked the back of his head. His cry grew louder.

"Dave what's wrong with you? It's your mom." Chandler touched David's hand.

"I guess he just doesn't want to come home." Monica forced a smile and gave David to Chandler who well.. stopped crying.

"Maybe you should come to dinner with us and after a while he'll be fine."

"No it's ok.. I guess... um.. he can stay for the night."

"Mon.."

"It's ok. I mean if he doesn't want to come home that's fine. I mean you're his father.. and if he wants to spend the night at your place fine."

"He doesn't know what's going on Mon.."

"Well he obviously doesn't want to come home with me. So just.. drop him off tomorrow morning before you got work."

"Are you sure you're ok with this?"

"Yes I'm sure. I can go home and get more milk if you need it."

"No I think we're fine."

"Ok.. great." Monica forced another smile. "I guess I have a night to myself."

"Yea.." Holly smiled. "That should be nice. Since you won't have to deal with David crying all night.."

"Right..Well I'm gonna go and start my... great night. So I'm gonna go." Monica was about to kiss David on the cheek but stopped. She didn't want to hear him cry. Hearing him cry because of her made her heart break. "Bye David." Monica whispered. "Bye you guys." She looked at David one last time and left.

* * *

Monica lay in bed and cried her eyes out. It was 12:32 am. She had been crying since she left Chandler's apartment. Her own baby chose his soon to be step mother over her. Her own baby didn't want her. What was wrong with her? Monica thought about how happy David was when Holly held him. She began to cry even harder. Why was everyone picking Holly over Monica? Monica heard the door open and tried to be as quiet as possible. It was probably Joey, Rachel, Phoebe or Ross checking to see if she was ok and if she needed any help. Monica bit her lip and tried not to move. "Mama."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! I really wanted to update on Monday but i had to study. Wow AP tests suck. hah. It's almost mother's day! And i'm in the process of getting my daddy to get my mommy the perfect Gucci bag heh. Hope everyone's mother's day is great. Please review hehe.**


	7. I don't know why I still love you 7

Monica slowly turned around and a smile spread across her face when she saw Chandler standing in the doorway holding David. "What are you doing here?"

"Mama." David said leaning forward in Chandler's arms.

Monica opened her arms and hugged David.

"You ok Mon?" Chandler asked sitting on her bed. He looked at Monica and saw her wet face, and red eyes. He moved his hand and brushed her cheeks with his fingers.

"Yea." She smiled and kissed David's cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"He couldn't sleep. You're right.. he can't sleep at night without you."

Monica placed David on the bed lying down on his stomach. She rubbed his back and smiled when he quickly fell asleep.

"How do you do that? I've been trying all night to get this kid to sleep."

"He said mama" Monica said softly andcontinued to rub his back.

"Yea he did." Chandler smiled

"Did he.. umm.. say that to Holly?"

Chandler shook his head. "No. He said that to me."

"Oh."

"I was trying to get him to go to sleep... and I begged him to sleep. I finally said do you want your mommy? And he tried for a very long time to stand up and he started crying so I picked him up and he looked at me with his big blue eyes and said mama."

"You're kidding me." Monica smiled.

"Nope. So I came here."

Monica's smile grew even bigger. "Thank you."

"Come on." Chandler took Monica's hand and led her outside. "We need to talk." He said walking her over to the couch.

"About what?"

"Monica I know how hurt you were when David was crying... I felt so guilty."

"You shouldn't."

"Mon.. I don't want that to happen again. I don't want you to be hurt. I don't want you to feel like David picked Holly over you because he didn't. He loves you and that's why he can't sleep with out you. Every time the door opened tonight his eyes would pop open and he would raise his head. When he saw that it was Holly he would put his head back down. He was waiting for you."

Monica smiled. "Thank you." She hugged Chandler.

"You're a great mom."

"Thank you."

"I've decided that I'm not taking David over to my place anymore.."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want him to get attached to Holly."

"She's going to be his step mother."

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to watch him over here for now on."

"You don't have to.."

"I want to."

"Thank you so much." Monica squeezed Chandler's hand and smiled. "You have no idea.."

"I do.. and David doesn't have to come to our wedding.. "

"I want him to go.. You're his dad and he should be there."

"Thanks."

Monica gave Chandler a big hug and kissed his cheek.

"I have to go."

"Ok."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok.. bye." Monica smiled and gave him on more hug.

Chandler winked at her and left.

He had no idea how happy he made her.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! I think this fic is almost done... I really wanted to put this up on Monday... but I have been so damn busy latley... i was really pissed mother's day cause my daddy refused to go to Costa Mesa to pick up the Gucci bag and i had no gift... sigh.. oh well enough with my life heh. I better get ready for school...Please review!**


	8. I don't know why I still love you 8

Monica walked out of Central Perk and saw Sean standing with a big group of guys who were all nicely dressed up. "Sean?" 

Sean turned around and smiled. "Monica. Hi.." He stepped away from his friends to talk to her.

"Who's the hottie Sean?" One of the guys called out as they checked Monica out.

"Shut up John."

Monica touched his arm so she could get his attention. "Hey I'm sorry about.. canceling."

"Don't worry about it. I understand if you're not interested then you're not. Everyone has different tastes."

"It's not that.. it's just... there's a lot going on.. You're a very attractive person."

Sean laughed. "Thanks."

"I'm serious." Monica smiled. "Rachel and Phoebe were in love with you."

"I'm flattered."

"You should be." Monica laughed.

"So do you have a lot going on right now?"

Monica looked down and thought for a while. She looked up and saw his two different colored eyes. One was a light brown and the other was blue. His smile was so perfect. "No.."

"Great.. how about I call you sometime this week and we can together." He smiled.

"Or we can go out tomorrow night if you're not busy."

"That sounds great." He smiled. "I'll give you a call."

A tall blonde guy, as good looking as Sean, came up. "Hey man we gotta get going."

"You guys go and I'll catch up with you."

"Ok." He nodded gave Monica a smile. "Bye."

"Bye." Monica smiled back. "So where are you guys going?"

"A party my parents are throwing... I'd invite you but.."

"Don't worry about it." Monica smiled. "I have to get home anyway.."

"Ok.. so I'm gonna call you and tomorrow night it's you and me on a date... hopefully."

Monica laughed. "I promise not to cancel.. unless it's an emergency."

* * *

Monica checked herself out in the mirror. She was wearing a simple strapless black dress her hair was straight and down. She stepped out of her room and saw everyone sitting on the couch including Chandler and David. "Hey you guys.. what are you all doing here?"

"We thought we'd hang out or something haven't done that in a while.." Joey shrugged.

"So Mon.." Phoebe smiled. "Who's the guy?"

Monica rolled her eyes and sat next to Chandler on the couch. "Hi sweetie." Monica smiled and pecked David's chubby cheeks.

"Who is it?" Rachel slapped Monica's arm. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Rachel said jumping up and running to the door. "Sean!"

"Hi.. Rachel right?"

"Yes!" Rachel blushed and turned to Monica. "Come in!" She took his hand and lead him in.

Ross stood up and pulled Rachel away from Sean.

"Hey Sean!" Phoebe waved.

"Hey."

Monica rubbed her head. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it.."

"I'd introduce you but... "

"We have to get going." Sean smiled.

"Exactly." Monica waved to everybody and gave David another peck on the cheek. "Bye sweetie." Monica smiled and took Sean's hand.

"So that's Sean huh?" Chandler asked playing with David's feet.

"Yep." Rachel smiled. "He has the most amazing eyes!"

Chandler stood up. "David really needs a diaper change." He walked to David's room.

"You think Chandler's ok with Monica and Sean?" Rachel scratched the back of her head.

"He's engaged Rach." Joey took a gulp his beer.

"So it doesn't mean he's ok with it."

Chandler stepped out of David's room and walked over to grab the remote. He saw a tape with his name on it. "What is this?" He asked picking it up.

"Oh that's yours." Joey put his feet on the table.

"What's on it?"

"I don't know."

"Mind if I put it in?"

"Go ahead." Rachel put some popcorn into her mouth.

Chandler put the tape in and sat down on the couch.

_"So Monica you excited?" The camera man asked._

_"Yes I am." Monica beamed. _

_"Any last words for Chandler before you're officially married?"_

_".. I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." _

Chandler's heart dropped. She was so beautiful in her wedding gown... she was always so beautiful and always will be.

Joey and Ross looked at each other. "Umm.. let's turn this off." Joey stood up.

"No.. " Chandler said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Chandler..."

Chandler sighed and held David closer to him.

_"You ready Mon?" Her dad was walking towards her._

_"Mmhmm..." She smiled and hugged her dad. _

_"My little girl is growing up. Getting married." He smiled and kissed the top of her head._

_"I love you daddy." She smiled and kissed his cheek. _

_Rachel walked in. "Hey Mon."_

_"Hey.. I'm ready to go." Monica held her dad's hand._

_"Umm..." Rachel bit her lip trying to think of something. "Sweetie you're make up's a little messed up."_

_"No it's not.. I just checked I'm perfect. Let's go!" Monica grabbed her bouquet ._

_"Ok.." Rachel grabbed hers and Phoebe's and ran over to Phoebe. "What the hell are we going to do?"_

_"Don't worry.. Joey has a plan."_

_"He's here?"_

_"Yes.. but don't worry everything is going to be fine. She won't notice a thing." Phoebe took her flowers._

_Ross walked over to the girls. "I couldn't find him."_

_"It's ok.. let's go." Phoebe smiled and took one of Ross' arms while Rachel took the other._

_"We ready?" Monica asked._

_"Yep." Phoebe nodded happily. The doors opened and they slowly walked down the aisle._

_Monica was smiling so much that her mouth hurt a little bit.. but she couldn't stop smiling.. today she was going to be Mrs. Chandler Bing..._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**How was it? Hopefully good. Thanks for reading! I think this is almost done... sorry if Chandler wouldn't act like this... but it's a fic.. umm.. yea please review.**


	9. I don't know why I still love you 9

_"Where's Chandler?" Monica whispered a little worried as her smile faded away._

_"Last I heard he was playing hide and seek with Ross. He's probably hiding." Her dad smiled and patted her hand._

_Monica saw the priest who wasn't Joey. "Who's this?" She turned to Rachel still whispering._

_"Father Kalebasous.. " Rachel nodded. "You're priest."_

_Monica looked over at Joey. "Where's Chandler?" Monica looked back at Rachel._

_Rachel sighed and looked at Phoebe who looked at Joey._

_"I'm right here sweetheart." Joey smiled and took her hand._

_"What the hell is going on." Monica whispered as she yanked her hand away from Joey._

_"Sweetie you don't remember me? You're soon to be husband.. Chandler Bing."_

_"Joey this isn't funny. Where's Chandler?"_

_"He's.."_

_Monica looked at Ross._

_"Umm.. Mon..."_

_Tears began to stream down her face. She turned around and looked at everyone who were giving her pity looks. She turned around and looked back at Rachel, Ross, Phoebe and Joey. She turned back around and saw the camera. Monica ran out and all you could hear was Monica whisper "Turn it off." And the screen turned blue_

Watching Monica cry made Chandler want to stab himself 50 times and jump into a fire.

"That's it." Joey jumped up and before he could take a step it turned back on.

_"Joey what are you doing?"_

_"Check out my new camera!" _

_"Joey get that away from me please.." Monica said sitting on the couch and rubbed her head._

_"You ok?"_

_"I have headache."_

_"Joey turn that camera off."_

_"It's not on. No tape. So what's up?" Joey set the camera on the table._

_"Nothing." Monica sighed._

_"I thought you said you were over it."_

_"I am." _

_"You don't have to be... I mean it's only been 2 weeks."_

_"I want to be over it."_

_"Monica there are a million guys out there who would love to marry you.."_

_"No... I don't want to marry those guys... I just want Chandler."_

_"Monica..."_

_"No.. I only want Chandler."_

_"Why? What's so great about him? He left you."_

_"He was your best friend so you should know."_

_"Yea he was a great guy... until he left... Monica.. you don't need him."_

_"Yes I do."_

_"No you don't."_

_"Yes I do."_

_"We can go on all night." Joey needed him too.. He just didn't want to admit it. _

_"I do need him."_

_"You have us."_

_"But I need Chandler.. I really do."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because.. I'm pregnant." Monica cried._

_"Oh..." Joey was speechless. He leaned over to the camera and turned it off._

Chandler cleared his throat and looked at David who had fallen asleep. He checked his watch. He'd be up in about an hour. "I'm gonna go put David down." Chandler stood up and placed David into his crib. He felt so guilty. He took a deep breathe and just watched David sleep.

"Why would Monica have a video like this?" Phoebe turned off the video.

"Actually... it was ours.." Ross spoke up.

"What!" Rachel slapped Ross' arm. "And you left it in here? Why did you even make it!"

"Well.. Joey and I really wanted Chandler to feel... guilty for leaving so we made this.. and it was before we were ok with Chandler again.. This was when we wanted to kill him.. and we were going to send it to him..."

"You guys are so stupid!" Phoebe slapped Joey.

Chandler walked out of the room. "Hey." He sat down on the couch and saw that they had stopped the tape.

"Hey man I'm sorry about the tape..." Joey nodded.

"Not your fault.." Chandler smiled. "So are we gonna finish that?"

"You wanna finish it?"

Chandler grabbed the remote off the coffee table and pushed play.

_Ross planted a kiss on Rachel's nose making her giggle._

_"Look at Ross and Rachel.. so cute and together." Joey said as he followed Ross and Rachel into Monica's apartment._

_"Joey do you really have to film everything?" Rachel asked putting her purse on the table._

_"Yes." Joey smiled. "This is for your kids... they will know how in love you two were."_

_Ross rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch. "I wonder where Monica is.."_

_Rachel looked at her watch. "It's almost 11.. she should be home." Rachel walked over to Monica's door, which was not closed all the way but closed enough so that she couldn't see them. She looked at Ross and sighed. _

_"What is it?" Ross asked standing up and walked to the door._

_Joey was curious too so he followed._

_"Get that out of my face!" Rachel slapped the camera away._

_"What did I do?" Monica whispered. "Is it because I wanted a baby... because I'm impossible to be around... because I clean all the time.. I promise that if Chandler comes back I'll stop being so neurotic.. and I'll be less of a neat freak... I'll be nicer and I'll be so much better.. just bring Chandler back." Monica cried._

_Rachel shook her head and placed it on Ross' shoulder. "Should we go in there and talk to her?"_

_"I'll do it." Joey offered. "You guys go home and get some sleep. I'll take care of her."_

_"Turn that off." Rachel pointed and glared at the camera._

_"Fine.."_

"You're perfect." Chandler whispered making everyone look at him.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"Umm... nothing.. This seat is perfect."

* * *

"So do you think your son will still be awake when we get back?" Sean took Monica's hand as they walked.

"Probably."

"Do you think I can meet him?"

"Umm.. I don't think that's such a good idea... It's just... I don't know... I just.. don't want my son to get attached you know? I mean I know he's only 8 months old but I don't think it's.. it's a little early."

"Right." Sean smiled

Monica smiled back. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be.. you have the most beautiful smile."

"Thank you." Monica blushed.

"Seriously picture perfect smile." He took Monica's hand and planted a kiss on it.

Monica squeezed his hand. "Tonight has been so much fun.. I haven't had this much fun in so long.."

"Me either."

They entered a building and began walking up the stairs. When they reached Monica's apartment they stopped outside. Monica smiled and gave him a big hug. "Thank you." She whispered.

"No.. thank you." He whispered back.

Monica pulled away and pecked him on the cheek and smiled. She pecked him on the lips. She pulled away a little bit and kissed him passionately. She pulled away again and looked into his eyes. "Wanna come in for some coffee or something?"

"Sounds great." He said kissing her.

Monica smiled and opened the door. Everyone was sitting in the living room. "Hey." She said a little disappointed.

"Hey." Rachel smiled.

"Where's Chandler?"

"In David's room." Rachel yawned.

"Can I use you're restroom?" Sean asked.

"Yea. It's right there." Monica pointed and smiled. "I'm gonna go check on David." Monica walked into David's room and found Chandler sleeping on the chair with David in his arms. When David saw Monica his arms widened. Monica walked over to David and slowly took him off of Chandler. "Hi honey.. your daddy fell asleep early You must have tired him out." Monica laughed and kissed his cheek. "You tired pumpkin?" Monica looked down at Chandler and grabbed a blanket and put it on top of Chandler. Monica walked out of David's room and into the kitchen. "Chandler fell asleep."

Sean walked out of the bathroom. "I have to go. They paged me with a work problem.. so I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok." Monica smiled and walked over to him and kissed him. "Bye."

"Bye." He said giving her a kiss.

Monica kissed him back.

"Bye." He smiled and waved to everyone and left.

"You guys are so cute!" Phoebe said excitedly.

"You holding David and giving him a kiss while he's off to work." Rachel wrapped her arms around Ross.

"You're like a family."

"The cutest family."

Monica rolled her eyes. "It was a date people kiss after dates."

"That went really well."

"How do you know it went well?"

"We're not dumb."

Monica smiled. "So what did you guys do tonight?" She pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sat down.

"We watched a video." Phoebe yawned.

Monica smiled as she tickled David making him laugh. "What video?"

Joey's eyes popped open and he looked at Phoebe. "... Barney."

"Barney?"

"David loves that stuff..." Ross nodded.

"David doesn't have any Barney videos."

"...I recorded it." Joey nodded. "Yep... He loves Barney. He laughed so much at that pink dinosaur."

"Barney's purple." Ross rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." Joey slapped Ross' arm. "we have to go... come on you guys."

Monica gave them a weird look as they all left. She stood up and walked over to the couch. She grabbed the remote turned on the TV and VCR. The screen was blue for a while and then she saw herself on the screen.

_"Hey Ross how's Monica? Baby here yet?" Joey said excitedly._

_"Monica is having complications and she refuses to have a C-section."_

_"What kinda complications?" Rachel stood up._

_"Something about stress."_

Monica heard the door open and looked up. Chandler had just walked out of David's room.

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews! I really wanted this up Monday/Wed. But I had a play... 2 more nights.. GRRRR... but yes. Hope you liked this! And DAVID ARQUETTE will be on Letterman tonight... May 20th. YAY! Please review! 


	10. I don't know why I still love you 10

Chandler looked at the T.V and saw that she was watching the video.

"Hey sleepy." She forced a smile and turned it off.

"What uh... "

"Shh..." Monica stood up. "He's asleep."

Chandler smiled and kissed the top of David's head. Chandler followed Monica into David's room as she put him into bed. "He's amazing." Chandler whispered as he stood over David.

"I know." Monica smiled at her baby. "I love him so much."

"I know you do." Chandler smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Monica put her hand on top of his and they walked out of David's room.

"Did you have fun?" Chandler asked as they sat on the couch.

Monica nodded. "It was so much fun." Monica smiled.

"So he a nice guy?"

"Amazing.."

Chandler forced a smile. "That's good."

"Yea..." Monica nodded.

"So.. I bett.."

"What were you guys watching tonight?"

"A video.."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you guys watching that?"

"Well... I saw that it had my name on it and I asked why it had my name on it... and they told me it was mine and to put it in... I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to watch all of that..." He responded a little scared.

"What was on it?"

"What do you mean?"

"What was on that video?"

"You know..."

Monica shook her head.

"You mean you didn't make that?"

"Joey dropped off a video and said it was for you.."

"He did?.."

"He didn't tell me what was on it..."

"Monica we really need to talk about what happened... "

"About what?" Monica asked playing with her hair.

"Yes we do.. I mean we are trying to avoid this and it's not... we need to talk it out."

"I don't want to." Monica stood up and was about to walk to her room when Chandler grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

"Please.."

"What the hell do you want to talk about Chandler? How you broke my heart? How you completely killed me inside? You know the only reason why I'm pretending to be ok with everything is because of David.. I live for him... He's all I have... I really thought you loved me. I thought we were supposed to be together forever. But I was wrong.. boy was I wrong. I thought about you every single day... every single hour... I didn't know who I was anymore... I felt like I did everything wrong. I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong Chandler.. I am..."

"You did nothing wrong. You're perfect... I love...loved you so much that it really hurt to leave you. But I thought it would be good for you. I would have never left you if I knew you were pregnant."

"How would you leaving be any good for me?" Tears streamed down Monica's cheeks. Her mascara was running and her nose was red.

"You don't deserve me. You deserve someone like Sean. Someone perfect... amazing. Not settle for me."

"I was not settling for you.. I could've picked you or Richard and I chose you! What the hell would make you think I was settling for you?"

"I was laying there in bed that night... thinking about how beautiful you were going to be in your gown... and then all of a sudden there are voices going through my head. It was everything anyone has ever said about our relationship and how you deserve better.. All those jokes.. Really just hit me."

"What?"

"Everyone knows you deserve better... They all know.. and they all think so.. I think so."

"I don't care what everyone thinks... Why will you marry Holly but not me?"

"Because I love you..."

"Then why won't you marry me? I don't understand!"

"I love you.. so much and I want to be with you.. I know losing you.. divorce.. Nobody's marriages last... And I didn't want ours to end in divorce.. cause that's final. After I left.. I didn't know what I was doing for a while.. I'd walk around.. my clothes were on backwards.. I was very messed up.. I just.. couldn't do it.. I met Holly.. she was great... and it was hard to not think of you because I felt a huge wave of guilt... I wanted to forget you.. but I didn't.. I love Holly.. she's amazing... we have fun. I just can't love her like I loved you."

Monica smiled. "You keep saying love in passed tense.."

"I know.."

"You know it's not loved.. it's love."

"What are you talking about?"

"You love me... not loved me."

"What?"

Monica giggled. "I know you still love me."

"So what you still love me."

Monica smiled and looked into his eyes. "Come on Chandler... let's be together."

"Why do you still want me after all that I put you through?"

"Because I love you." Monica smiled. "You're the father of my child.. and I will always love you."

"Monica you are something." He smiled. "I leave you and you still love me.. most women would hate my guts and wanna kill me.."

"You're too adorable to kill." Monica smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I still.. I'm still engaged."

"I know.." Monica's smile faded away.

"Well... she actually moved."

"What? When?"

"2 days ago.. everything's gone.. "

"So you're not engaged?"

"Well we are.. we just well... she's umm... mad at me."

"Why? For not letting her see David?"

"Well.. she says I love you.. and I ... I ..."

"You do."

"Yes.. but umm... I.. She's mad at me.. well not mad.. but she wants me to pick.. and call her and if I pick her move with her."

"You stayed."

"Well I haven't told her my choice yet.. but umm I think I'm gonna have to stay here with David. "

"And me?" Monica gave him a small smile.

"...and you." He whispered.

"Yay." Monica whispered back. She looked deep into his eyes.

He looked into hers and saw that her eyes were back... that thing they were missing... was back... it was him.. A smile spread across his face and he kissed her.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! How was that? I hope you enjoyed it heh. Umm.. I'm almost done. So you all should be very happy about that heh. Please please please review!**


	11. I don't know why I still love you 11

Monica's eyes slowly opened and looked at the clock. It was usually the time when David would wake up and cry. Monica rolled over and saw that the bed was empty but Chandler's socks and wallet were still on the chair. Monica got up and grabbed a robe. She leaned against the frame of the door and smiled.

Chandler was rocking David and making him laugh. "You have eyes just like your mommy." Chandler tickeled his stomach. "Boo." David giggled.

Making Monica laugh.

Chandler turned around. "Hey...what are you doing up?"

"Well.. this is usually the time that David wakes up."

"Yea... I was umm.. making a call and I heard him crying."

Monica smiled and walked over to him. "You're so sweet." Monica smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"That's what husbands do."

"Soon to be husband."

"I'm practically already your husband." He handed David to Monica. "So are you sure you want to marry me?"

"I'm positive."

"How positive?"

"Super positive." She kissed the top of David's head. "Well after you tell Holly what your choice is.."

"I already called her. That was the phone call I was making. Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"You have to be mad at me."

"No."

"Come on. Just a little."

"We went through this earlier." Monica smiled and kissed his cheek.

"At least pretend!"

"Fine." She shook her head. She kissed David's cheek.

Chandler smiled and rested his hand on her thigh making her slap it. "OW!" He screamed. "What was that!"

"You said be mad at you!"

"Not that mad!"

"I'm sorry." Monica smiled and kissed his hand.

David grabbed Chandler's thumb and kissed the top of his hand.

"Awwww." Monica cooed. "How cute!"

Chandler smiled and kissed David's cheek. For the first time he really felt like David loved him too.

* * *

Monica woke up and saw Chandler sitting up in bed. "Hey." She touched his hand.

He looked at her and smiled. "Hey beautiful.."

"What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." He said leaning against the headboard. "Look what I found." He said holding onto a white gold necklace with her engagement ring.

"Oh.."

"I was looking at it and I realized it was that necklace I've always seen you wear. I never realized that this was on it.. I completely forgot about this."

"Wore it every day you were gone..." She said sitting up. "I wore it every day until that date with Sean... and after that because I thought that would be it for us... after you said you were engaged to Holly.."

"I still don't understand how you could be so ok with all this."

"I love you Chandler." She whispered and kissed his cheek.

"Love you." He whispered back.

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'll always love you." He whispered and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"Monica... I love you so much.. I made a mistake a couple years ago when I walked out on you. I still feel so guilty about that today... I thought you deserved better... I still think that.. but I can't imagine life without you. When I was gone I'd try to pretend you were still around cooking for me.. I realized that you weren't.. I love you so much Mon.. You just you don't know.. I tell you I love you as much as I can.. but I could say it every second of the day for the rest of my life and that still would not account for how much I love you.. I love you far more then .. I don't know. I'd do anything.. everything for you. I'd fly to the stars and grab one for you if you wanted... Last time we were supposed to get married I couldn't write my vows.. But after leaving and living without you I know what it's like.. how it sucks without you.. I know what I have now and I will never ever let you go and I promise you that. Monica I love you. You are perfect." He took her hands and kissed them. "I love you" He whispered. "You and David are everything to me."

Monica wiped the tears off her face. "I love you too.. " She whispered.

"One second.. I got something in my eye." Joey said rubbing his eye. "Man!" He grabbed Chandler and gave him a big hug. "That was beautiful."

Everyone began to laugh.

Joey got back into his position and looked at Monica. "Mon.."

"I waited for you because for some reason I knew you'd be back... I don't know why I just.. I just knew you'd be back. I didn't realize how I was treating you. I know I made jokes and so did everyone else about us.. but I.. I love you... I would wait for you for forever if I had to.. You truly are my world and I didn't realize what not having you around would do to me. If it weren't for David I don't know what would happen... David is amazing and I have to thank you for him... He's an angel... He's perfect. Seeing him makes me so happy because I know that we're amazing together.. If we can make something like David then I know we are meant to be together. I love you...Thank you so much.. Thank you for David. Thank you for our little angel. Thank you for everything.. I love you so much." Monica's tears were like rivers running down her cheeks.

Joey smiled at both of them. "So.. Chandler... do you take Monica to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Monica.. Do you take Chandler to be your husband?"

"I do."

Joey stood up there looking confused. "What am I forgetting?"

"Rings." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Right." Joey nodded.

Rachel held onto David's hand as he walked over to his parents holding a pillow with two rings. Making everyone aww. He was now 1 year and a half years old. He was growing up fast.

"Thank you sweetie." Monica whispered and took Chandler's ring.

Chandler smiled and took Monica's ring. He slowly slid the 3 carat diamond and sapphire (not the same as her first engagement ring because that one was 1 and a half carats.) onto her finger.

Monica smiled and slid Chandler's gold band onto his finger.

A huge smile spread across Joey's face. "You may now kiss the bride.

Chandler smiled and moved in and kissed Monica passionately.

She smiled and pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you too."He smiled and kissed her again.

"Mommy I potty." David said patting Monica's leg.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! So this fic is now done. I'm sure many are very happy about that hehe. Well Please review this fic! And don't forget to watch the longest yard coming out friday! Yay! heh and If i didn't say this before I don't own any of the people.**


End file.
